Basic Living
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Siluca adjust living in Theo's land and grew comfortable with it, she learns simple living and his back story. Part 2 of Ideals found in Fields


Title: Basic Living

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki/Records of Grancrest

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"Want to try harvesting today?" asked Theo seeing his Mage watching from the balcony of his study.

"I never tried, but I want to" she replied, and he chuckled.

"Well, I'm heading to the lettuce farm right now" and Siluca took his offered hand, she clutched his arm tightly like she would always, "It's a bit hot outside, here" and he placed his outback hat on her head to cover her a bit from the sun, her short skirt was a bit revealing as it is together with her sleeveless blouse.

She knows it was another excuse to claim her but she liked the attention from the simple Lord, he helped her up his white-blondish horse, which she rode sideways and he then mounded behind her and made sure she's secured.

Theo's horse read the mood and kept on a slow pace, while comfortable with the warmth of her Lord Siluca thought of the peaceful weeks she is spending with him, she leaned in and smells his musky masculine scent, she made herself more comfortable, "We'll be heading to Bulltava next week for you to meet the three elders" said Theo and she hummed.

"The White Witches, Werewolves and the Vampire king" she replied and Theo hummed.

"And we'll head to Sievis as well, I know sir Lassic and his men would like to meet you" he smiled at her looking down, Siluca had a hard time not to embrace her Lord out of comfort.

He then sighed, "We're here" she though he also enjoyed their alone and comfortable touchy moments, he hopped off first and held her by the waist and helped her down, the villagers and farmers gave them a knowing smile since both are always touchy to each other.

"Thank you" she said and he held her hand while they went to greet the farmers, the women then pulled Siluca for more questioning about the Lord when he saved her from them, she kept on flushing when he would stand behind her and teach her where to cut and hold, Theo hid his embarrassment when he heard one of the older ladies said, " _It will be no surprise when there will be little Cornaros running soon_ " which made Siluca giggle.

When lunch came, there was a long log table with prepared food by the villagers, Siluca was again pulled by the women however Theo was not there since he was pulled to the docks by the men to discuss matters in regards to ports of their lands to be fixed, Theo summed up that they have more budget after their crops and tourism had been selling.

"Can I ask?" Siluca turned to an older woman who's serving some tea for the ladies.

"Please do my Lady" she smiled and all their attention was on to the Mage.

"Is sir Theo the grandson of Leon Cornaro?" even others at the corner turned to her.

"In the maternal side, as I know" said by the Village elder, an old man sipping his tea at the far end of the table, "His mother, Maria Cornaro, daughter of Lord Leon" he spoke, "His mother was killed by the Rossinis after they tried to wipe out the whole clan, Theo's father Carlo went to our village and hid their real identity, poor Theo does not know who he really is until the day his father said to him the truth, his father was decapitated after one of our people sold him to the Rossinis about giving away food and hiding rations to his secret silo, his father is a great and smart engineer he helped us build houses and greenery which Lord Theo inherited from his father, his kindness was from both sides thus made him a great leader. The Rossinis killed his father not knowing who they really are, his father was killed for implying fear, to set example to people so that they would not rebel. Poor Theo was so angry, no… furious at us he exiled himself after coming to his age but still came back to save us all" he then placed down his cup and looked at Siluca with a warm smile, "Lord Theo is precious to us not because he saved us, but he was the boy who would go around our village to help and learn things, he's childhood is precious to us and so is he, please take care of him"

"It seemed that it is a great responsibility you've given me, but I guess this is what I signed up after making contract with him" she smiled, "I will"

"Why is it so serious here?" Theo came back, all sweaty and shirtless, he sat beside Siluca an she sighed.

"Nothing, we were just talking how silly you were when you were little as the Village chief said" she giggled.

"I hope you did not think less of me?" he asked worriedly, "I swear I did all kinds of stupid things back then and would make you think why am I like this" he told in fear, Siluca wanted to laugh, she just turned her head and looked at the older women and mouthed at them to tell more of his embarrassing childhood.

"Don't worry, I don't, wipe that off" she told and started to wipe the sweat droplets over him, "Turn" and he did and gave access to her to be cleaned.

After their little merry meal with the villagers, he helped her up his horse again, she snuggled closer to him when, "Are you sure you still like me?" with that question out of nowhere she laughed at him.

"I told you I'm fine with you, why are you so worried?" she asked.

"Because I'm the kind of guy who would jump off the cliff just for a bet?" he wondered how stupid he was.

"Don't worry, I'll jump with you if that happens, remember I pledged my loyalty to you" she raised her eye brow at him.

"Then I won't jump anymore" he chuckled.

"You better not be" she leaned in to him closer and sighed in content.

"Guess where here" he sighed and helped her down again, she took her place by the giant log table and smaller timber chair, she took out her notes and enjoyed the shade of the tree by her back, Theo on the other hand was shirtless again and started shaping some woods with his axe for the log cabin he is making by himself, Siluca loved the outcome already as it was located by the edge of the lake, far from the castle, the porch is connected as a dock for the lake, the shape and design is simple yet it was wide inside.

Siluca admired the hard work of her Lord especially his toned hard earned muscles, solid chest and bumpy abdomen, she can run her palm over them as she wanted, "Don't stare too much, you're making me shy" he teased and she pouted, he laughed after and put his axe down.

"We're alone…" he gave a playful grin.

"And?" she asked.

"You know your stares are giving away your desire right?" he teased and she flushed tomato red, Theo leaned in and claimed her lips, Siluca was a bit startled but after he broke away a little she pulled him close and had another round of kissing, his tongue asked for an entry which she delightfully let, her palms made i's way to his muscular back and the other went to his abdomen feeling the greasy hard bumps. His lips went down to her neck and started nipper her there.

"Don't live marks" she moaned, Theo hummed and made his trail down to her cleavage and nipped her there instead, his hands tightly yet gently her her slim waist and fiddled the him of her skirt, " Not here" she moaned again.

"Tonight?" he asked and gave her another peck.

"Fine… but make sure I can still walk tomorrow" and he chuckled, "I think you need to take care of that before we head back" he pointed between his legs.

"I guess so, care to help?" he teased.

"No thank you" with that he laughed.

"Living out simple like this feels nice, I love Sistina already" she said and he turned to her and kissed her again.

"I love a woman who says she would love the things I love, loving me for me, not my court rank" he said with a content sigh.

"I love everything about you" she told.

"And I to you" he leaned to kiss her again.

~END?~


End file.
